


Slight of Hand

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Series: UshiSaku Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Magic, Magic Tricks, Romance, magicians au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: This was definitely not what Sakusa had in mind when he signed up to be Ushijima's assistant.Day 4:free
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: UshiSaku Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873747
Kudos: 15
Collections: UshiSakuWeek 2020





	Slight of Hand

**Author's Note:**

> fsdjkldsa This idea came about because I accidentally misread yesterday's magic AU as magician AU, so here we go! Day 4!
> 
> And a happy birthday to the goodest boy, Ushijima!! 💜💜💜

Sakusa closed his eyes, clenching his fists and struggling to keep his emotions intact as another wave of cards hit him in the face. It was the tenth time this had happened within the last hour and his patience was growing thin.

“Alright! So now, Sakusa opens his mouth and!”

Sakusa did as he was told and did his best not to scowl as Goshiki reached for the card sticking out of his mouth. He watched as he bounced up and down with excitement, only to immediately frown upon seeing the card.

“Uhh...it was supposed to be the six of clubs, right?”

“It was supposed to be the queen of hearts.”

Sakusa closed his eyes again as he heard Ushijima’s words. Of course. How foolish of him to expect Goshiki to get it by now.

“I’ll get it next time! I promise!”

Ushijima grunted. “I think now would be a good time for a break.”

Sighing with relief, Sakusa walked off, not bothering to stick around and hear what they had to say. He disappeared into the kitchen and got himself a glass of water. Sure, Sakusa knew that since he was only Ushijima’s assistant and Goshiki was his apprentice, he’d get the short end of the stick sometimes. But this was starting to get insulting, considering the amount of experience he had in comparison.

Rubbing at his temples, Sakusa took a deep breath to try and calm himself down again. He had to remind himself that this is what he signed up for, that this was his price to pay to be close to Ushijima, that it would all be worth it in the end. But at the same time, the thought of having to search for another dove or rabbit Goshiki lost only increased his headache.

The sound of footsteps awoke him from his thoughts and he straightened when he saw Ushijima enter, a frown on his face. He came to stand before Sakusa.

“Are you alright?”

Sakusa nodded. “I’m fine.” He turned away to get himself another glass of water. “Goshiki needs more looking after than I do anyways.”

“Goshiki is a little discouraged, but he doesn’t need me to look after him. He can take care of himself,” said Ushijima. “Besides, that won’t keep me from caring about you either.”

Sakusa froze, heart caught in his throat as he heard this. He dared to glance at Ushijima who stared at him softly.

“I do not fully understand your decision to be my assistant when we both know you are more than skilled enough to be a world-wide name in magic, but just because you are not my apprentice, doesn’t mean that I don’t care.”

Ushijima took a step closer and brushed aside a stray lock of hair from Sakusa’s forehead. The touch was light, barely imperceivable, a testament to how skilled of a magician he was, but it was enough to make Sakusa’s heart beat wildly within his chest. It took all of his power to keep from dropping the glass in his hand as he stared up at Ushijima with wide eyes.

“I won’t force you to say anything, but please know that you can speak to me about anything at any time. We may be colleagues and maybe even competitors one day should you return to doing solo acts, but I consider you a friend too and I hope you can rely on me as much as I rely on you.”

Sakusa nodded. “Thank you,” he managed to say without too much trouble. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Ushijima nodded, seemingly satisfied, and turned away. Sakusa remained still and watched him leave, likely to help Goshiki again, and when he finally left, Sakusa collapsed, leaning against the counter.

He was going to need another glass of water after that conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [Reblog this story.](https://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/626351520965918720/slight-of-hand)  
> [Retweet this story.](https://twitter.com/AwkPoooooooot/status/1293945065086296064?s=20)
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AwkPoooooooot)


End file.
